Friends on the Other Side
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Vaati is a witch doctor, Ganon's a prince, and Zant is a whipping boy. Put to the Princess and the Frog song "Friends on the Other Side." This is an idea. Let me know what you think and I will write out the whole parody. Thanks much.


**This is a story I'm thinking of doing. It's a Legend of Zelda version of the Princess of the Frog. It will be a GanonxNabooru. YOU MUST TELL ME IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT! I don't want to waste my time on it if no one's going to read it, so tell me what you think of this little part I already wrote.  


* * *

**

**Vaati- Dr. Facilier Ganon- The Prince Zant- Lawrence**

* * *

Vaati was a Wind Mage indeed, but he also dabbled in the sorcery of hoodoo and voodoo. It was more of a hobby than an actual practice to him. He was quite skilled in it. Heck, he even opened the business to other villains who wanted some grand power or to have their future read into. Many villains did stop in. They would all leave with evil grins on their faces. It was fun doing so, and it was a good way to relieve stress. But, it was also a good way to make others' lives miserable. They would wish for something and he would make it come true, that was his job, but what he didn't tell them was that the wish would altar their life whether it be for better of for worse. Just thinking about his hidden scam brought a smile to the Wind Mage's face. He heard a knock on his door. It was yet another customer, he guess. He straightened his Wishing Cap and prepared for the fun. At the door was an unexpected pair, a first of customers to be sure. Standing at his door was Ganon with his sidekick Zant. He with a sour look on his face. Ganon was in high spirits. He came in the door when Vaati allowed him entrance.  
"Well, well, I'm in the presence of visiting royalty." Vaati smiled. Ganon chuckled at he the greeting. Zant scowled facing Ganon.  
"Sire, this _boy _can't help you. We should go elsewhere. I mean, he's probably a charlatan!"

_Don't you disrespect me little man! _He got in Zant's face. He let out a small yelp. _Don't derogate or deride. You're in my world now, not your world. And I got friends on the other side. _He motioned to the table in the back of the room. He put his arms out motioning to the table.

**He's got friends on the other side. **

Vaati put his arms on both of them leading them towards the table.  
_There's an echo gentlemen, _smiling, _just a little something we have in the Sky Realm, little parlor trick. Don't worry. _He forcefully pushed them forward. _  
Sit down at my table. _He slid in front of them. _Put your mind at ease! _Something like a shadow took their capes off throwing them perfectly onto a hook. Ganon went to sit at the table, but Zant was more hesitant.  
_If you relax, it will enable me to anything I please. _The same shadow appearing to be Vaati's own shadow, kicked Zant making him go forward sitting at the table. The shadow gave Vaati a low-five when he put his hand out.

_I can read your future. I can change it round some too._ He pushed Ganon into the seat andmade a gust if wind more or less trip Zant into his._ I look deep into your heart and soul. You do have a soul don't you, _Zant_? Make your wildest dreams come true! I got voodoo, I got hoodoo. I got things I ain't even tried! And I got friends on the other side. _Vaati took a seat. His shadow pushed the chair in for him.

**He's got friends on the other side, **The masks hanging on the wall chanted.

_The cards, the card, the cards will tell, _Vaati began shuffling a deck of cards in the strangest way ever, _the past, the present, and the future as well. _Vaati smiled evilly yet again still shuffling.  
_The cards, the cards, just take three,_He held the deck out to Ganon and Zant. Ganon took three. Zant stared at the cards. Ganon elbowed him hard._Take a little trip into your future with me._ Zant reluctantly took three cards. Vaati spread their cards out in front of them a little space in between them to distinguish who's was who's. Vaati turned his attention to Ganon.  
_Now you, young man are from across the sea. _Vaati picked up the first card making it longer than it really was. _You come from two long lines of royalty. I'm a royal myself on my mother's side. _Vaati teased holding up a shrunken head of a queen long dead. He moved onto the second card flipping it over.  
_Your lifestyles high, _Vaati spun the card. There was a new picture on it. _But your funds are low. _He wiped his hand over the card revealing yet another picture._ You need to marry a little honey whose daddy got dough. Mom and Dad cut you off, huh, playboy?  
_Ganon shrugged indifferently,_ Eh, sad but true.  
Now ya'll gonna get hitched, but marriage ties you down. You just want to be free, hop from place to place. But freedom takes green. _Vaati chuckled. He shuffled the stack of cards together laying them onto the table staggered.

_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need! _Vaati ran his hand over the cards flipping them over revealing "money." He grabbed Ganon's last card. _And when I look into your future, it's the green I seen.  
_Ganon took the card. A smile spread across his face. Vaati turned to Zant.

_On you, little man I don't want to waste much time. You been pushed around all your life. _Vaati flipped over the first card. _You been pushed round by your mother..._Vaati grabbed the card flipping it like a flip book. _And you're sister and your brother. And if you was married...  
_Zant's hopes rose when he heard Vaati say married.  
_You'd be pushed round by your wife, _He flipped the card over. Ganon chuckled at Zant; He grimaced at him.  
_But in your future, the you I see, _Vaati appeared round the table at Zant's side. He put his hand on the card lifting it close to his face where Ganon couldn't see. _is exactly the man you always wanted to be.  
_Zant took the card speechless at the picture he saw. On the card was he in control, not Ganondorf. Vaati got in between the two's chairs and put his hand out to Ganondorf.  
_Shake my hand.  
_Zant still looked at his card in thought surprised and impressed.  
_Come on boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hand?  
_Zant smiled a nasty smile, one he was glad his master Ganon couldn't see. A thought crossed in his mind, a most evil one at that. Why did he have to follow Ganon's orders? He was much better than a lap dog. He could rule Hyrule on his own with Ganon taking _his_ orders! Zant grabbed Vaati's hand shaking it wildly up and down. Ganon took Vaati's hand shaking it like a gentleman. This was the part Vaati enjoyed most. A most menacing smile crossed his face.

_Yes, _He held the word feeling the satisfaction he got from it. The whole room seemed to change turning more imaginative but deadly.

_Are you ready?_ Vaati slid around away from them slamming a powder into the ground that made a huge mask appear!  
A wall of masks surrounded them echoing, **Are you ready?**_  
_

Two creatures that looked like they could be Vaati's tail when he is in his eyeball state hissed at Ganon binding him to his chair but his hands were in front of him instead of behind._ Are you ready? _The mouth of the giant mask opened up. It was filled with a green light. Vaati stuck his hand in the mask's opened mouth taking a necklace out of it. The necklace was a small green mask with a thin black rope tied to it.

_Transformation Central! _Vaati held up the necklace.  
**Transformation Central! **The voodoo dolls echoed while beating on ceremonial drums.

_Reformation Central! _Vaati pulled a mask over the top half of his face out with thin air. The mask resembled the monster he turned into but only the remaining bones.  
**Reformation Central! **The living dolls surrounded Ganon chanting. Ganon tried to break loose of his bonds, but even his abundant strength failed him.

_Transmogrification Central! _Vaati stilled Ganon's hand with one of his, holding out the necklace with his other hand. The necklace opened up a bit down into Ganon's hand drawing blood. Gnaon shouted out with pain.  
_Can you feel it? _Vaati watched the carved lines on the necklace fill with a bright liquid, Ganon's blood.  
_You're changing, you're changing!  
_Ganon raised up his hand where he could see it. A bright, sparkling green colored light started to cover his hand. The light started to spread bathing his whole body. _  
You're changing all right!  
_

In Ganon's vision Vaati was starting to sway all around brightly colored in some areas and just plain green in others. _  
I hope you're satisfied. But if you ain't, don't blame me. _The light turned to fog where Vaati stood. He put his hand through the fog as he lifted his hands to his sides curling his them into claws. The fog went up with his hands leaving a trail from the floor into the air. _You can blame my friends. On the other side.  
_Zant watched in horror as the green light had completely consumed Ganon changing him forever. A voodoo doll hovered over either of his shoulders watching with him. They had malicious smiles on their faces.

**You got what you wanted, **the dolls chanted joining Vaati in his dance.  
**But you lost what you had.  
**

Vaati slid on his knees through the aisle ceremonial drums laughing evilly the whole way. At the end of the aisle, he got to his feet with a flair of style, the lights flashing all at once.  
Vaati came closer putting his index finger on his lips, _Hush! _The lights all went out with the command only leaving his face and eyes visible. His red eyes had turned a deep shade of violet in the darkness.

* * *

**Epicly Crazy, I know. Tell me what you think please**


End file.
